


Sweet Slumber

by unsaidesires



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidesires/pseuds/unsaidesires
Summary: Basically, Viktor decides to spend his first night in Japan in Yuuri's room.





	

Viktor didn't know what to expect when Yuuri led him into his room. Needless to say, when he saw all the posters, magazines, and even a _framed picture_ of him in his room, he was thoroughly shocked and surprised both at the same time. He stood at the door, unmoving and speechless, staring at a so-embarrassed-he-is-going-to-die Yuuri trying to cover up the posters with all his might, using all four limbs. Viktor was not disgusted out or anything, he was just... _taken aback_.

Viktor did not expect Yuuri to be such a huge fan of him. To be frank, it was the first time Viktor has seen this many posters of him in a single room. It was not exactly a shock, Viktor did not know what exactly he felt, but he felt really warm and fuzzy on the inside. He chuckled pleasantly at the sight of both Yuuri and his room and said in all seriousness, "I really like your room."

Yuuri almost _screamed._ He stumbled over his words, "I-I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable! I just-I just put these up for motivational purposes!" He exclaimed while still trying to cover the posters. What a terrible _lie._ It was more than just for motivational purposes, it was out of pure respect and admiration, out of the desire to become like the professional figure skater he had looked up to ever since young. He had them up ever since he started learning ice skating.

"No, no! I don't feel uncomfortable at all," Viktor said casually, reassuring him. "I am flattered to know that you look up to me so much."

With that, Yuuri calmed down much more and he exhaled a little. "A-Anyway, please do come in and make yourself comfortable."

Viktor smiled a little and went in, closing the door behind him.

Even though Yuuri's parents had gotten Viktor to stay in a vacant room for the time he is going to be in Japan, Viktor decided he should at least come visit Yuuri on the first night. He might end up staying the night in his room, actually, given how the circumstances were. I mean, it was already close to 10pm and he wanted to have a nice, proper talk with his new student, which might last for a handful of hours.

Viktor walked to the walls where the posters of him were, looking around at them while Yuuri blushed harder with every passing second. Imagine putting up posters of someone you have admired and respected since young, having a video of you doing his _entire_ figure skating routine posted up on the Internet and then all of sudden, he pops up at your bedroom door and sees everything.

 _Jesus Christ,_ Yuuri thought.

Viktor looked at the poster of him when he was younger, with long hair and hugging a smaller Makkachin. "Aah, he looked so cute when he was smaller," he said with a chuckle, pointing to the brown poodle in the poster. He then walked over to Yuuri's bed, eyes roaming to the poster of him when he modeled for a company. "Yuuri, you even have this?!" He turned back to look, with widened eyes, at Yuuri who was still blushing. "Man, I'm really honored..."

Yuuri still had not said a single thing so far, he just did not know what to say. The shock of suddenly meeting Viktor at his family's onsen and him saying that he was going to be his coach had shook him up real hard, and he had not recovered from it. He had imagined before what it would be like if they met: he would be babbling on and on about how much he loves Viktor's skating, how much he loves his calmness and elegance on the ice rink, how much he loves...

However, when it really happened, it just did not work and now he's all tongue-tied in front of his childhood idol. He's freaking out on the inside, not knowing how to give off a good first impression... Well, technically the first impression had already been ruined when Viktor stepped into the room and saw all those posters, so the second impression, then.

"Are you okay, Yuuri? You haven't said a thing..." Viktor went up to Yuuri and asked, sounding a little concerned.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and all of a sudden, his heart stopped racing and he could breathe. He took another deep breath and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry if I worried you. I'm just..." His voice trailed off, but he looked up at Viktor and smiled somewhat shyly. "I'm just a little flustered from meeting you."  
"Haha, I understand," Viktor ruffled Yuuri's dark hair playfully. "But there's no need to be shy from now on, yeah? More than just a coach and a student, we're friends!"

Yuuri could not believe his ears, no matter how much he had predicted what Viktor would say. Viktor had always been so graceful and natural, not just in his movements when he is skating, but also in his words. The way his words flow as smoothly as his body on the ice rink never fails to enchant Yuuri. Even the little things he says, the little gestures he does, Yuuri is always mesmerized. Always.

Yuuri broke out in a sheepish little laugh, and replied, "Yeah!"

Viktor beamed at his reaction. "Anyhow, are those magazines of me, too?" He says as he walks over to Yuuri's stash of figure skating magazines. Viktor picks one up carefully before returning to Yuuri's side where they both sat down on the bed. Yuuri nodded, his cheeks a little pink. They then flipped through the magazine together, looking at pictures and articles of various figure skaters from all over the world, including Viktor of course, and they talked about their recent competitions, new moves they had seen and their upcoming plans. They talked and talked, and it soon spiraled from figure skating to the weather to Viktor's plane ride to what they had for dinner.

Throughout their conversation, the passion in Yuuri's eyes never seemed to fade, and Viktor noticed it after peering into his eyes for a while. There was a light in them that one could only see if they stare long enough. It was there no matter what Yuuri was talking about, be it figure skating or shoveling snow.

"Our restaurant's katsudon is the _best_ out there, I've been having it since I was a child, and-" Yuuri suddenly stopped when he realized that Viktor had been staring at him weird for some time. Tilting his head a little to the side inquisitively, he said, "... Viktor?"

Viktor kept silent for a while, before saying quietly, "You have really pretty eyes, Yuuri."

Yuuri had to stop himself from gasping too hard lest his lungs burst as he flailed his arms a little, suddenly all flustered, "W-Wh-What was that all about? Don't just suddenly..."

"I'm just saying what I think," Viktor let out a little smile, his eyes still fixated on Yuuri's. "I think you have pretty eyes."

"T-Thank you... I never, I didn't expect you to suddenly say that," Yuuri looked away, trying to contain his emotions.

... Happiness. Trying to contain his happiness.

"Anyway," Viktor got up and stretched. "It's really getting late, we should go to sleep now." He walked back to the stash of magazines and carefully put the magazine he took back to its original position, as if it had never been touched before.

"Ah, yeah, I'll see you back to your room," Yuuri yawned as he got up.

"No need," Viktor said, matter-of-factly, as he turned around to look at a confused Yuuri.

"... Eh?"

"I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Ehh?!" Yuuri almost shouted, but remembering that his poster-filled walls were not soundproof, tried to keep most of his shock in. "But I, I only have one bed!"

"Then we can sleep together," Viktor grinned, totally laid-back about the whole situation. "Unless you're really uncomfortable with it then-"

"No, I'm not!" Yuuri blurted out in the spur of the moment.

Silence.

"I mean!" Yuuri searched his mind for words. "Only if you're really okay with it, then I don't mind..."

"Of course I'm okay with it," Viktor said jokingly. "I get to sleep with you, of course I don't mind."

"... Viktor..."

Viktor laughed, then stopped and said, "... Too much?"

At this point, Yuuri could not help but chuckle a little, too. They shared a little hearty laugh before Yuuri switched off the lights and they both wriggled into bed together.

Amongst the ruffling of sheets and darkness, they lay beside each other in silence. When only their soft breathing could be heard, Yuuri piped up quietly, as if afraid to break the comfortable silence, "Can we... still talk a little more?"

"Of course."

In the darkness, Yuuri felt Viktor's gentle gaze on him as he said, "You were... You were really pretty with long hair before, but..." The moonlight filtering through the curtains were just bright enough to form a silhouette of Viktor. "You're prettier with short hair now."

The night had probably made Yuuri more sentimental, especially when there was someone here to talk to him. He suddenly felt the urge to talk about everything. Everything that he had wanted to tell Viktor.

Yuuri heard Viktor laugh quietly, as he said, "Thank you, I'm really flattered."

 _He always knew how to take compliments so well...  
_ Viktor continued, "Just say what you want, Yuuri. I'm here to listen." It might just be Yuuri, but in the darkness and the silence of the night, Viktor's voice sounded warm and safe to him.

Yuuri kept quiet for a couple of seconds, before starting, "You know, I..." He paused to rephrase what he wanted to say. "When I first saw you on TV when I was young, I thought that you were perfect."

"Haha, perfect? That's an exagger-"

"I'm not exaggerating," Yuuri's voice dropped half a tone and Viktor immediately shut up. "You're perfect. Even now. When you're skating and when you're not. Every inch of you is always in perfect coordination, your graceful and elegant moves, your heartfelt expressions... Everything."

Viktor could not say a single word, he could not _bring_ himself to; he has never been complimented like this before. It was so _genuine_ , so... it came straight from the heart.

"When I first saw you, I was immediately hooked. I then went on to learn figure skating, research about you and your life, your motivations and passions... I dreamed of standing on the same stage as you, be it to compete or... Together."

"And you did."

"And I lost terribly."

Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I fell into a depressed slump afterwards and ate a lot due to stress and pressure," Yuuri was talking more slowly now. He wanted to make sure every word, every consonant and vowel were crystal clear, he wanted Viktor to know everything that had ever happened and every emotion he had felt. "And during the time I was away from Japan, I learnt and practised the entire routine you did for the Grand Prix Finals."

"And you were perfect."

Yuuri let out nothing more than a surprised squeak, "... Eh?"

"You were perfect," Viktor repeated. "You learnt it beautifully, I really liked it."

"I..." Yuuri started, but realized he did not know what to say.

"It's okay if you lost the first time, Yuuri. It's okay if you spiraled into sadness after that. You got back up again, and that's all that matters. Your hard work paid off and you achieved your dream of being on the same stage as me, and that's all that matters."

Yuuri could feel hot tears well up in his eyes, but did not dare make a sound.

"I'm so proud of you, Yuuri," Viktor remarked. "You are capable of _so_ much more, I know it."

"Viktor, I..." At this point, Yuuri could not stop the tears from bursting its banks anymore. His words had jammed up at the base of his throat.

Viktor heard his soft sniffles and reached out both his hands to touch Yuuri's face. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he could _just_ make out Yuuri's face. He held his face in one hand and ever so gently rubbed his tears away with the other. He brushed Yuuri's fringe away and comforted him, "There, there... That's it, just let it all out." Viktor smiled when he felt Yuuri nod. "You did so well."

* * *

After Yuuri's tears had dried up, Viktor decided to lighten up the mood by pinching Yuuri's stomach fats mischievously.

"Ah... You really did eat a lot, eh?" Viktor teased playfully, his fingers squeezing Yuuri's soft stomach.

Yuuri retaliated, "Hey! Don't pinch, it's ticklish!" He tickled back, poking Viktor's stomach, which was really firm actually, causing Viktor to flinch a little. "Take that!"

"Woah, I almost fell off the bed," Viktor exclaimed, laughing. "How about this?" He attacked once more and they ended up in a tickling fight and a giggling mess.

Once they were done and satisfied, all that's left in the darkness were their breaths again, just a little heavier this time. After they had finally settled down, Viktor's arm ended up under Yuuri's neck, their knees were touching and they were much closer to each other than they were before.

Since Viktor's arm was under and around Yuuri's neck, he tried to stealthily lift his forearm to hold Yuuri closer. However, Yuuri suddenly broke the silence and his hand stopped midair. _So close._

"Viktor."

His voice was soft, gentle and warm as he said his name. Viktor felt his heart jump a little.

"... Hm?"

The silence and darkness was still again, as Viktor waited for Yuuri to continue.

"Thank you."

Yuuri wouldn't have been able to see it in the darkness, but Viktor's eyes widened at the unexpected expression of gratitude... No, it was more than just gratitude. The utter sincerity in his voice was more than that, it was _all_ the respect and admiration he has for him since young and it was _genuine thanks._

Viktor felt tears well up in his eyes, and overwhelmed by Yuuri's heartfelt words, he pulled Yuuri into his chest where Yuuri fell into a deep sleep, embraced in his arms and his scent.

Viktor didn't say anything in return, but hoped that his heartbeats could say it for him.

His hand tangled in Yuuri's soft hair, he circled his other arm around his waist and to his back, holding him close and feeling the warmth he unknowingly radiates.

That was the deepest and sweetest slumber he had ever fallen into.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 3 hours and it's literally almost 4am right now why am i like this
> 
> welcome to victuri hell.  
> i wrote a victuri fic in 3 hours i am both terrified and satisfied. Like i literally havent been writing fanfics for more than a YEAR and then all of a sudden, a few days before my national exams start, BAM here i am with the gay. Either way, enjoy! (i miss saying this omg)


End file.
